


Just The Good Ole Boys

by Wendymypooh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'General Lee' has nothing on Dean's Impala, as the brothers lead law enforcement on a merry high speed chase in the back regions of Georgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Good Ole Boys

“Woohoo!” Dean Winchester exclaimed, flashing a Cheshire grin at his younger brother, Sam, as the Impala sped down the old highway in the back woods region of Georgia. He turned up the volume on the radio and sang boisterously along with ACDC’S ‘Highway to Hell’. 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics but could not help grinning back. This last hunt had been a bitch of a one. Teenagers from small towns up and down the highway; they were currently traveling on, had been disappearing a couple of times a week for the past two months…and turning up as members of the undead. 

A vampire with the appetite for young blood had been creating his own ready made family. Trouble was, he had been unable to control the first couple of teens he had changed, and they were turning others fasters than he could destroy them. An old friend of their father’s had called them in to handle the problem. It had taken him and Dean some time to hunt down the nest and exterminate all its revenant members, but they had finally done it, and Sam was looking forward to some much needed R&R. Sam had just started singing along to the music with Dean when strobes of flashing red and blue lights lit up the interior of the Impala. 

“What the hell?” he glanced over the seat to see that they were being chased by two police cars. “Local five-o on our tail, where the hell did they come from?” 

“Beats the hell out of me!” Dean replied as he turned off the radio, and pressed his foot down on the accelerator. 

The squawk of a loudspeaker ordered them to ‘Pull Over’, but Dean had no intention of doing that. He and Sam were wanted in more than one state, and he was not about to let some small town cop make his or her career off of them. 

“They’re gaining on us!” Sam shouted to Dean before gunfire shattered the back window. 

“Son of a Bitch!” 

Both Winchesters slouched down as far as they could in the seat, making themselves smaller targets, less a stray bullet decided to find its mark in one of them. 

“Now that’s just unfriendly! Hang on Sammy!” Dean told his brother, as he jerked the wheel sharply to the left, sending them careening down the embankment lining the rural highway. 

Sam braced himself as best he could as the Impala bounced and jostled down the steep incline toward the grassy meadow below. The ground rose up rapidly to meet them and he prayed the Impala would not stall out at the bottom of the embankment or this was going to be the worst shortcut Dean had ever taken. 

They reached the bottom of the incline with a jarring jolt, but the Impala did not stall. Dean stomped on the gas and crashed through some fencing into a harvested field, shooting sprays of dirt into the windshield of the first cop car as it descended the embankment in pursuit of them. 

Metal crashing into metal filled the night air and Sam glanced back to see that the last police car had crashed into the first, and both vehicles were out of the chase. 

“Yes! We’ve lost them!” Sam crowed gleefully, turning back around in time to see the field give way to shimmering water. His eyes widened in alarm as he braced for the abrupt jarring that would come with Dean slamming on the breaks and bringing the Impala to a halt, but instead Dean stomped on the gas. 

“What-? No, don’t do it!” but his protests came too late. 

The Impala left ground and sailed through the air and both Winchesters glanced out their windows to see the water swiftly passing by them. As the ground rose up rapidly to meet them, Sam closed his eyes and prayed that his death would be a quick one. He braced for the impact and a moment later felt the jarring thud of the Impala’s wheels connecting with solid ground. He and Dean were thrown forward in their seats as the Impala skidded across grass, spinning them around again and again, until finally coming to an abrupt halt, on the side of yet another back woods stretch of highway. 

It took both Dean and Sam some time to recover from the fete the Impala had just accomplished. Then Dean glanced over at Sam and said, “I told you the General Lee has nothing on my baby!”

Sam shot him a ‘go to hell’ look, before both Winchesters burst out laughing, relief flooding through them that they were alive, and no longer had a tail. Dean got the Impala back onto the highway. As they reached the edge of town, a large sign on the side of the road bid them goodbye with the words, “Now leaving Hazzard County”. Sam and Dean exchanged looks of disbelief, before laughter filled the Impala once again.


End file.
